whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom (CTD)
A Kingdom is a type of Fief; a division of Changeling politics and geography. Overview The kingdom, whether it is the great Kingdom of Concordia or one of the smaller kingdoms that make it up, is the largest building block in Kithain society. It is no surprise, then, that it is the most difficult to rule. Schemers, malcontents and social climbers (noble and commoner) abound, and many monarchs show signs of grumpdom before their time. In many ways the monarch is the kingdom; in the Dreaming the environment reflects the nature of the ruler in physical terms. See below for more complete descriptions of individual kingdoms. Kithain Kingdoms * Al-Hilal al-Khaseeb (The Fertile Crescent) ** Caliphate of Cedars (The Levant; Israel, Palestine, Jordan, Lebanon, and Syria) ** Empire of the Caucasus (Turkey and the Caspian Sea basin) ** Sultanate of Hejaz (Arabian peninsula) * Albion (England) ** Kingdom of Chalk ** Kingdom of Heather ** Kingdom of Mist ** Kingdom of Roses ** Kingdom of Smoke * Bellatierra (South America) ** Kingdom of Altiplano ** Kingdom of Amazonia ** Kingdom of Mountains * Caledonia (Scotland) ** The Cridhe ** Kingdom of Alba ** Kingdom of Dalriada ** Kingdom of Three Hills * Concordia (North America) ** Kingdom of Apples ** Kingdom of the Burning Sun ** Kingdom of the Feathered Snake ** Kingdom of Grass ** Kingdom of Northern Ice ** Kingdom of Pacifica ** Kingdom of the White Sands ** Kingdom of Willows * Cymru (Wales) ** Principality of Clwyd ** Principality of Dyfed ** Principality of Glamorgan ** Principality of Gwynedd ** Principality of Gwynt ** Principality of Powys * Dalarna (Norway and Sweden) * Empire of the Firebird (Russia, Siberia and Ukraine) * Fiefs of Bright Paradise (Caribbean) ** Island of Riches (Puerto Rico) ** Kingdom of Hispaniola (Haiti and the Dominican Republic) ** Land of Springs (Jamaica) ** Republic of Abundance (Cuba) * Flowers (Netherlands) * Galacian Confederation (Central and Eastern Europe) ** Bavarian League ** Council of the White Mountains ** Elbian Protectorate ** Pomeranian Alliance ** Province of Venezia ** Thuringian-Saxon Union * Golden Threads (Belgium and Luxembourg) * Hellenic Empire (Greece) * Hibernia (Ireland) ** Kingdom of Connaught ** Kingdom of Leinster ** Kingdom of Munster ** Kingdom of Ulster * Iberia (Spain and Portugal) ** Kingdom of Aragon ** Kingdom of Castille ** Kingdom of Leone ** Kingdom of Navarre * Isle of Snowflakes (Iceland) * Jutland (Denmark) * Land of Eternal Winter (Antarctica) * Land of the Wandering Dream (Australia and New Zealand) ** Aotearoa (New Zealand) ** Land of the Rainbow Serpent (The Outback) * Lands of Ancient Tales (Africa) ** Aghlabib (The Maghreb; northern Africa) ** Cradle of Empires (West Africa) ** Empire of the Sphinx (Egypt) ** Nubia (Ethiopia and Sudan) ** Realm of Seasons (Southern Africa) * Neustria (France) Other Divisions * The Duchy * The County * The Barony * The Fiefdom * The Household References # CTD: Nobles: The Shining Host, pp. 43, 51-53 # CTD: The Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner, p. 15, 49 # C20: Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 64-81 # C20: C20 Player's Guide, pp. 73-94, 115 Category:Fiefs (CTD)